


Gift

by NozomiYuki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiYuki/pseuds/NozomiYuki
Summary: It is difficult to know what you feel when you don't have a soul.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regalo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645011) by [NozomiYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiYuki/pseuds/NozomiYuki). 



> I never thought that this would be the first Undertale fic that I would post, I had other ideas but they were more tedious and this was the one which I could best express at this moment and, the one that would help me in a certain way, although I didn't express it as I had imagined but it is fine like that, otherwise it would become very burdensome.
> 
> This is a translation of my own fic in spanish "Regalo"

You explain again to Flowey why you just gave him that gift and, although you know he has understood it, he asks your decision again.

-What do you want me to do with this? Do you expect me to give you something in return so that you don't feel so miserable on this day if nobody else gives you anything? - give one, for him, cruel laughter to mock you.

You shake your head and you clarify that you do not expect anything, that it is not necessary, you have only wanted to give him a gift because he is your friend, you love him and you wanted to try to make him happy.

-Are you kidding me ?, Do you think that this stupid whatever it's-pronounced with disgust while holding the loop that closed the small package to raise it at eye level -, will it make me feel something even like happiness? - , he threw it away from his flowerpot -. You're more idiotic than I thought - he laughs bitterly and turns to turn his back - I can't feel anything, I have no soul! I'm just an empty vessel there's nothing in here, absolutely nothing ...  
You see him gesticulating altered while he talks but you do not dare to approach him, you just stay there watching until he crouch his head and a silence forms between them.

You don't want to question him and make him more upset now that he seems calm, you don't want to start another fight on that subject at this precise moment; although you know that inside what you just said isn't completely true, you don't think it's the day to talk about it again. You get up, pick up the package and leave it close enough so that you can take it by yourself without effort if you wish.

You tell him you're going to help mom at dinner and that you'll come back to let her know when she's ready.

Once alone, Flowey looks out of the corner of his eyes at the now battered package, takes out one of its roots and moves it as if he expected it to explode or end up falling apart under his touch.

-Idiot ... -, very slowly begins to unwrap the gift to finally see what was hidden. He lets out a sigh before taking it between its roots and observing it carefully - really idiot - releases a small laugh without any malice; If someone didn't know him, he would believe that he really feels happy and maybe inside, very, very inside it was that. I know I should be happy, right now there is nothing I could complain about or that made me feel terribly bored, being here is entertaining !, but even though I know I must be happy I do not feel it-, I left it inside the box and covered it - there are things that are missing for it really was - and didn't refer precisely to his lack of soul -. The gift wasn't a total waste in the end after all, so I think I should share a little bit of my love for someone who has been snooping this from the beginning right now

Behind the door there was a noise and then footsteps running away.


End file.
